


An (Almost) Sleepless Night

by seagullplus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, hoo boy, i saw the slenderman movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagullplus/pseuds/seagullplus
Summary: Peridot wouldn't admit it out loud, but that movie *was* pretty scary.





	An (Almost) Sleepless Night

"I can't believe it," said Connie, walking beside Steven as they exited the theater lobby. "They threw away years of mythos and ideas just to make a run-of-the-mill monster movie. And it wasn't even scary!"

"It was actually kinda funny," said Steven. He looked back and saw Lapis and Peridot still standing outside the theater doors. "Hey, are you guys coming?"

 

Peridot took Lapis' outstretched hand with her own, and the two Gems followed behind Steven and Connie. Lapis could feel Peridot's hand shaking, and when she looked, Peridot was in a full-body shiver.

"Are you okay?" asked Lapis.

"I'm... fine," said Peridot, "it's just... cold out here."

 

Lapis brought out one of her water wings and wrapped it around Peridot. They caught up to Steven and Connie, but before they knew it, it was time for their movie-going group to part ways – Connie back to her house, Steven to the temple, and Lapis and Peridot back to the barn. They waved good-bye to each other and split off, walking home under a moonless sky.

 

\---

 

A cool breeze blew in through the barn door, chilling Peridot's arms and face. Lapis had fallen asleep already, but Peridot laid awake, a cold sweat dripping down her skin.

 

_I didn't even know Gems_ could  _sweat,_ she thought to herself. 

 

The wind picked up and shook the barn doors and window shutters. Peridot almost let out a slight "eep",  but was mindful not to wake Lapis.

 

_How did I let them talk me into this?_ Peridot asked herself.  _How could they say that movie wasn't scary? I'll be lucky if I only lose a week of sleep!_

 

Peridot took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the wooden wall of the barn. Just as she was getting into a sleepy state, a huge shadow cast itself onto the wall Peridot was facing. She buried herself under the covers and shut her eyes tight, hoping that whatever horrible monster was there hadn't seen her...

 

She heard the flap of a seagull's wings and peeked out. The shadow on the wall was gone.

 

_Phew,_ she thought. _It was just a bird._

 

A giant gust of wind threw the barn doors open, letting Peridot see the corn field outside. She heard rustling, and saw the tops of the corn stalks shaking vigorously as something made its way through, closer and closer to the open doors. Peridot couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Lapis, wake up!" Peridot shook Lapis gently by her shoulders. "Lapis, there's something outside!"

 

Lapis was slow to react, pulling herself out of her deep sleep. When she saw Peridot's panicked face, she knew that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" asked Lapis.

Peridot snuggled in close to Lapis and pointed towards the open doors of the barn. Lapis looked, but she didn't see anything out of sorts.

 

"Peridot," Lapis said, "there's nothing there."

 

Apprehensively, Peridot slid up from under the covers. Lapis held her tight, and they both looked outside.

 

"See?"

 

Peridot nodded. She took a deep breath, and fell backwards onto the mattress. Lapis eyed her curiously.

 

"Did you get scared by the movie?"

 

"Maybe just a little bit."

 

Lapis snuggled Peridot close, and reassured her that everything was okay.

"It's just a story," she said, "it's fiction. Like Camp Pining Hearts. There's nothing to be afraid of."

 

"Okay," said Peridot, the calmest she'd been in a while. "I need to get to sleep."

 

Peridot rolled over and started to snore. Lapis ran her fingers through Peridot's hair, and picked up her tablet from the floor.

 

"I'll just read a little bit," she said.

 

\---

 

The faint white light of the text on the screen shone on Lapis' face. She should've been asleep hours ago, but she couldn't put the tablet down. She finished the page and shut off the screen.

 

_That story_ was _pretty scary,_ she thought.

 

_Meh, I'm sure it'll be fine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing SFW fanfic? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Don't see the Slenderman movie if you're going to have to pay for it


End file.
